


Soothing

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "The ground is lumpy, and cold...I can't get comfortable."
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Lumpy" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Boromir sighed as he dropped down to sit by Aragorn.

"Can't you sleep, Boromir?"

"No, it's...it's silly."

"Tell me."

"The ground is lumpy, and cold...I can't get comfortable." Silence from Aragorn. "I told you it was silly," he mumbled, rising.

Aragorn stopped him. "Stay. I won't have you exhausted." He drew Boromir down against him, wrapping them both in Boromir's warm cloak, and resting Boromir's head in his lap. "Better?"

"Mmhm." Boromir's assent was a sleepy murmur.

"Good." Aragorn stroked Boromir's hair, and stared into the dark, soothed by the warm presence of the man in his lap.


End file.
